Team Super Cyalume Mirei Coord
(チームスーパーサイリウムみれぃ) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. This coord was first seen worn by Mirei Minami in Episode 144. User Appearance Dress A short white dress with frilly orange and light blue lines around the hem. The sleeves are white with gold lining and stars covering it. Over this is a light blue houndstooth pattern piece with scallop lining and trim of white and gold, along with pale blue and gold flaps, and two gold chains attached to a star on each side. Gold fringe shoulder pads rest over a white and gold frilly piece of fabric. Sewn to the middle of the chest are three pattern bows of split design, one side of which is houndstooth, while the other is white and gold, or white and sky blue with gold lining. A gold star and buttons rests on each bow. Beneath this is a sky blue, white, and gold piece of fabric with multiple cherry-shaped bead chains hanging from it with a gold or pale blue heart at the bottom. A pair of houndstooth pattern bloomers are included with gold ruffle and white frilly trim, along with the bows from the chest. A large sky blue, white, gold, and golden orange ribbon rests on the back with stars hanging from the ribbon tails. Light blue, gold, and white wrist pieces are included. Shoes White booths with a pale blue and white bottom. A ring of white circles the ankle, while the heel and toe has a light blue houndstooth pattern. In the middle is a sky blue and gold strip going down the center, adorned with white dots and a sky blue heart on the toe. Two bows, each with a gold star in the middle adorns the ankle, one sky blue, one golden orange. The ruffled cuff has golden orange lining and the bows from the dress. Comes with sky blue and golden orange diagonal striped stockings with gold piping. The cuff is a frilly two-layer with gold stars and two bands, one of gold, and one golden orange. Accessory A large split pattern bow with a gold star in the center. One side has the light blue houndstooth while the other has white and golden orange diagonal stripes with piped gold. Two hearts hang from the star, one with peach coloring, the other sky blue. Game is a Pop Super Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.1 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Render10.png 18268617 1399217550124550 8060034073518796591 n - Copy.png DBygyuaVwAAFEjp.jpg Pripara pop-1.png C-LWwItVoAA-Q3p.jpg D2581-2298-693207-0.jpg Idol Time Pripara Characters Solami Smile.png 20545602 1501930876519883 2705324207779039752 o.jpg 81rNp0boWYL.jpg DHjTzR UIAAUJpx.jpg 51JrB9cFFBL.jpg 91Yo0Eo0SvL. SL1454 .jpg Screenshot 20170914-171352~01~01~01.jpg Screenshot 20170914-171340~01~01~01~01~01.jpg XMirei Team Kami.jpg Img 3268.jpg DSHln4bV4AAUaFE.jpg 1519722553207.jpg 1524218887 1 13 373ee07553f169ab41780d8dbdbea25f.jpg DgfyKKXV4AAzFOb.jpg Anime Screenshots ITPP4155.jpg ITPP4156.jpg ITPP4158.jpg ITPP4159.jpg ITPP4160.jpg ITPP4163.jpg ITTPE11101.jpg ITTPE11104.jpg ITTPE11103.jpg ITTPE11106.jpg ITTPE11105.jpg ITTPE11100.jpg ITTPE11110.jpg Category:Pop Coord Category:Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Super Cyalume Rare Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 1 Collection Category:Super Cyalume Rare